1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor vehicle equipped with plural batteries having different performances, and to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric motor vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, are equipped with rechargeable secondary batteries that output electric power for driving rotary electric machines, and store electric power generated by the rotary electric machines or electric power charged from an external electric power. Capacities, types, and performances, etc., of these vehicle-installed secondary batteries are determined depending on the specifications of the vehicles in which these secondary batteries are installed.
Recently, it has been proposed, for example, to install two or more types of batteries in a single electric motor vehicle for the purpose of enhancing performance of the electric motor vehicle, such as increase in cruising distance and increase in output torque. For example, International Publication No. 2013/157049 discloses a vehicle in which a high-output assembled battery and a high-capacity assembled battery are installed around a luggage space located at a rearward position in the vehicle.